


Lost in Bitter Dream

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a planet without a star and you are my own personal black hole."</p>
<p>Adam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Bitter Dream

Down the dimly lit stairs. I feel the beat of muffled music from upstairs vibrating in my chest, matching the rhythm of my heart. My fingers clutching your T-shirt, you smell of beer, your fingers brushing over my bare arm. We stumble into the first open toilet stall, words written on the walls, dirty toilet seat, the heat between us magnified by the tiny space. I feel my heartbeat in my ears, your back pressed against the wall, the black smudge of eyeliner under your left eye. The shapeless T-shirt you’re wearing barely covers your chest. I tug at the dark fabric with my shaking fingers. Your hands wander under my tank top, you pull me closer, noses bumping, breaths colliding. Your T-shirt is finally on the floor. There is no question or hesitation when we kiss. Your heat is everywhere, you are everywhere. I am a planet without a star and you are my own personal black hole. I press you hard against the wall, my fingers tangled in your hair. _So soft._

Something is different. Hardly noticeable at first, a minor irritant, but it’s there, more and more difficult to ignore. You are here. You are somewhere beyond the limits of this universe. And then it’s over. Your hands fall to your sides. A tiny step away. You study me, as if seeing me for the first time. I’m trying to catch my breath. Failing. Nothing changed. Nothing will ever be the same. 

_Say something._ The thought is deafening in my mind. You must’ve heard it. For a split second, you do look like you are about to open your mouth. No, don’t. We’ve said everything already. You pick up your T-shirt and walk past me without a word.

Words. We never needed them.

Years later, you are standing under the lights that are too bright for the small restroom, in another nameless club, staring at your reflection, unintelligible music pounding somewhere to our right. Not a trace of eyeliner, not a single hair sticking out of place. You know I’m watching you, but you take your time to look at me, standing there, behind you in the mirror. 

Something is disturbing the air, something from all those years ago, the space between me and you heavy with words never spoken. You splash water on your face, tiny drops tracing down your cheeks, glistening in the red lights. 

It’s all up to you, it always has been. Only one step, across the years between us, and the years before and ahead of us, because I’m sure I’ve known you my whole life, and if there were any lives before this one, I knew you there too, other versions of you, but so undoubtedly _you._

We stand frozen, waiting, eyes locked on each other. Slowly, you turn, away from my reflection and to the real me, right here, always here, but never so close as in this moment.

Words. We never needed them.


End file.
